harry_potter_vs_glee_and_vampire_diaries_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Weasley
Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley was a pure-blood wizard, the sixth son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley (née Prewett). He was also the younger brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and the elder brother of Ginny. Ron and his brothers and sister lived in The Burrow where Harry and Hermione stayed quite often. Ron began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. He soon became best friends with fellow student Harry Potter and later Hermione Granger. Together, they faced many challenges during their adolescence, including keeping the Philosopher's Stone from Professor Quirinus Quirrell, saving Ron's sister from the Chamber of Secrets, forming Dumbledore's Army, and fighting in numerous battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Battle of the Seven Potters and the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron also became a Gryffindor prefect and a Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team during his fifth year at Hogwarts. He skipped his last year of school in order to accompany Harry and Hermione on a quest to destroy the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, in which he lost his brother, Fred, a loss which devastated him. After the war, Ron, along with Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, joined the Aurors at the invitation of Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, in order to track down Death Eaters who escaped capture15. Eventually, he went to work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with his brother George16. He and Hermione eventually married and had two children: a daughter named Rose and a son named Hugo Weasley. Ron was also the godfather to James Sirius Potter, his sister Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter's eldest child. Friendships * Hermione and Ron * Ginny and Ron * Harry and Ron Early Life Ronald Bilius Weasley was the sixth of seven children born to Arthur and Molly Weasley (née Prewett)17, and got his middle name from his uncle. He was born at the height of the First Wizarding War, in Ottery St. Catchpole, England.1 In the fighting his maternal uncles Fabian and Gideon Prewett, both members of the Order of the Phoenix, were killed fighting Antonin Dolohov and four other Death Eaters.18. While he was still a toddler, the wizarding world became peaceful again, for a time, after Lord Voldemort's first defeat on 31 October, 1981. Ron and his five older brothers - Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Fred and George — as well as his younger sister, Ginny, grew up in the Burrow on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. Like all his siblings, he was home educated in reading, writing and simple maths by his mother. The Weasley family was not wealthy at all, compared to other wizarding families.19 Many other pure-blood families, particularly the Malfoys and other Pure-Blood Families disdained them for their "blood traitor" beliefs and lack of wealth. They tried their best to make up for this with their love.20 The Weasley siblings were fond of teasing and playing pranks on each other, and Ron was a particular target for Fred and George. They once transfigured Ron's teddy bear into a giant spider, sparking his arachnophobia. On another occasion, the twins nearly got him to make an Unbreakable Vow, which finally made their father truly furious (and Fred would later state that his left buttock has "never been the same since" after the row that ensued). They also once got him to eat an Acid Pop which burnt a hole through his tongue. When Ron was younger, he had a pet rat named Scabbers. This rat was actually Peter Pettigrew, a traitor to all wizard kind. Ron was very fond of Scabbers, but wasn't sad to let him go when he found out the truth about his old rat.21 19 Ron had a fairly happy childhood, which Harry, who had been brought up by his spiteful relatives the Dursleys, envied.